


One Helluva Road Trip

by vampchick13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Road Trips, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: Some road trips are fun. If you have the right company.





	One Helluva Road Trip

Elena woke up to a sudden bump in the road. She looked out the window. What she saw made her even more confused.

Where am I? she thought.

Then things started to come together.

*Flashback*

"Elena you need a break" Damon said.

"No I think I'm fine, Damon, but thanks. I need to go, Stefan's waiting for me" she said.

Before she was out the door the tears started to fall from her eyes. Damon rolled his eyes and ran to Elena and bit her. He didn't drink he just made her pass out.

Then he picked her up. "Here we go."

Then he put her in his car and took of.

*End Flashback*

"Hey morning, sleepy head" Damon said looking over at Elena.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are just outside New York" he said.

"What! We're where?!" she said as she started to panic.

"New. York" he said slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Why are we in New York?" she asked pointing her finger between herself and him.

"Because you needed to get away. Your too stressed. You should have taken time off after your parents death now it's hitting you hard. So you need to relax and I'm here to make sure you get it" Damon said with a smile.

"Does my aunt know? What about Stefan? He'll be furious" she said.

"I left your aunt a note and you let me deal with my baby brother" Damon said laughing.

Elena was now tired she used the little bit of energy she had to yell at Damon. She laid her head against the seat and fell back asleep. When she woke up again she was in New York.

"Where are we going?"

"A hotel so you can call your boy" Damon said as he looked for a good hotel.

Finally he found a Hilton and pulled into the parking lot and got out. He then ran over and opened Elena's door. As he did, he bowed low like a gentleman. Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you kind sir"

"You're quite welcome, my lady" he said putting on a dangerous smile.

When they got in the hotel, Damon walked right up to the clerk and said "I would like your best room."

Elena saw the clerks head slump just a little and he handed Damon the key.

"What did you do?" Elena said grabbing Damon's arm.

"I just asked nicely" he said sarcastically.

When he opened the door Elena was speechless it was amazing.

It had a Jacuzzi, a king size bed, a huge window with gold drapes on them, the bathroom had a gigantic steam shower and a water jet tub, there was also a mini fridge stocked with food and drinks, and a huge flat screen T.V.

"Whoa" Elena said after a minute.

Damon just laughed.

Then Elena pulled out her cell phone and plugged it in the wall. She had five voicemails and ten text messages. Three of the voicemails were from her aunt asking where she was. Also four of the text messages were also from her aunt and the rest was from Stefan.

Elena called her aunt first.

"Elena, thank god! Where are you?" her aunt asked.

"Jenna, I'm fine but I won't tell you where I am. I just needed a break. The accident is still on my mind but I'm ok trust me" she said.

After she got off the phone with her aunt, she called Stefan.

"Elena are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where are you?"

"Stefan one question at a time please. Yes I'm fine. No he didn't hurt me, and where in…"

Damon ran over and took her phone.

"Elena's phone, Damon speaking."

"Damon where are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't tell you that" Damon laughed.

Then he said bye and hung up.

"Why didn't you give me the phone back?" Elena said.

Then Damon handed her the phone back and smiled.

She just looked at him he just rolled his eyes and said "He didn't ask for you. Sorry" he finished with a smile.

"Well now that you're 'parents' are taken care of, let's go out" he said.

She couldn't help but smile as he drug her out of the door.

With in half an hour, she was at a club called Full Moon.

"I'm not drinking" Elena said stubbornly.

Again Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elena. Just have fun for one night."

He then ordered two shots of tequila. He downed his and watched as she slowly sipped hers. He just smiled and she glared at him and downed it. When they had drank four shots Elena ordered a purple nurple. She downed it and ordered another.

"This drink is really really yummy" she said a little drunk.

"Well try another drink to broaden your drinking horizon" Damon told her.

So she ordered a simple beer. After her beer was gone she grabbed Damon's hand and made him dance with her.

She's wild thought Damon. He gave her a deadly smile and that only made her get closer and laugh.

They crashed into their room an hour later both drunk and making out. When Elena only had her bra and underwear on and Damon his boxers she pulled away. He was like an animal craving more but she kept putting an arm between them.

"Damon no. I'm Stefan's girlfriend."

"So that doesn't mean anything" Damon said hungrily.

He tried to kiss her again but she stopped him. She knew if he kissed her again she wouldn't be able to stop. He growled and threw his hands into the air.

"Elena I like you, you like me so get over being such a goodie good and for once be bad" he said with a sexy growl.

"Damon, no. We're drunk and not thinking. I'm going to bed. You get the couch" Elena said before he could argue and climbed into bed.

Damon had half a mind to just take her there and now but he wanted her. So he went to the couch.

That night Damon dreamed that Elena was his, not Stefan's. That she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Right before the good stuff happened, his alarm went off. He groaned and tried to go back to his dream but the alarm kept going off. So Damon got up and Elena was taking a shower. Half of him wanted to go in there, turn her and then make love to her. He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind.

"I'm going out be right back" he shouted to her.

He was hungry and he needed to feed.

Half a block away he found some random blonde girl and compulsed her not to scream.

As he walked back to the hotel he still wasn't satisfied. He'd felt like this ever since he met Elena, never full.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" Elena asked as he walked back into their room.

He looked at her and thought God yes!

"No thanks I got a bite when I was out" he smiled.

Elena just went right on eating.

"Damon I told Stefan and my aunt that I'd be home today."

"Ok, if you want we can go now" he said hoping she would wait just a little bit longer.

"We can go in an hour, I want to finish this show" she said pointing to the show on T.V. It was a re-run of Supernatural.

"This show is awesome. Dean is so hott" she said laughing.

"Yeah well I didn't know that demons and ghosts were afraid of salt" Damon said.

When the show was over Damon took Elena home. She went to her aunt first to tell her she was home.

"Do you feel better?" her aunt asked.

"Yes thank you" Elena said.

Next she went to see Stefan. Before she was out of Damon's car Stefan was pulling her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked still hugging her.

"Let her breath Stefan. She's not as fragile as you think. Elena that was fun we should do it again" Damon said winking at her and heading into the house.

Elena was taken back when Damon said she wasn't fragile.

Stefan did feel he needed to protect her. Then the memory of Damon's lips on hers came into her head and she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
